Definition from Love is
by hagane runa
Summary: "..carilah arti kata atau definisi dari kata 'Cinta' . Setelah itu tuliskan sumber arti kata tersebut dan buatlah sebanyak yang kamu bisa. Dikumpulkan lusa.." / "Haah...masa tugas kayak begini,Shion sensei pake acara gak masuk segala lagi? lusa pula di kumpulinnya. aneh aneh saja.."/"Emm..bantuin bikin PR dong Saga.."


Moshi moshi.. emm,kali ini aku kepengen bikin fic yang isinya Kanon yang bertanya sama Saga. Kanon dapet PR dari sekolahnya, ia harus dapat mendefinisikan arti kata Cinta dengan menggunakan berbagai macam kata kiasan . Saga bisa membantu tapi, belum cukup banyak untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Langsung saja, inilah ficnya..

Saint seiya © Masami Kurumada

Definition from Love is... © Hagane runa

Genre : family,friendship

Chara : Kanon,Saga

.

.

.

.

Sore itu Kanon pulang dari sekolahnya dengan wajah kelalahan, ia membanting tubuhnya di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya sambil mengingat Shion sensei yang memberikan tugas yang tak pernah terlintas difikirannya selama ini. Tugas bahasa Indonesia,mencari berbagai macam pengertian dari kata cinta. Tidak boleh terlalu sedikit,sumbernya pun harus ditulis. Kanon tadinya mau pakai cara yang praktis saja,yaitu mencarinya lewat internet. Ia berfikiri lagi. Pasti banyak juga dari temannya yang mencari di internet,setidaknya ia ingin lebih kreatif sedikit dengan cara yang berbeda. Saga yang baru bangun dari tidurnya berjalan kearah Kanon yang kelihatan sedang bergumam sendiri di sofa. Rasa ingin tahu Saga memang besar,jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri dan menanyakan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sebenarnya.

"Sudah pulang?kok tidak kedengaran. Gimana sekolahnya?" Tanya Saga

"Hmm..iya sengaja,biar gak berisik. Kan kerjaan Saga kalo gak ngomel ya marah-marah sendiri gak jelas" Kanon menjawab dengan nada yang datar dan raut muka seperti ada beban yang dipikulnya

"Hei heei..kenapa kau? kok gak kaya biasanya? Ini Kanon kan? Ada masalah cerita dong,gak biasa liat mukamu kayak gitu. Aneh "

"Ah,itu.. sebenernya bukan masalah besar juga sih,tapi ya tetep aja jadi beban pikiran gitu.."

"Yaudah,ngomonglah sama Saga barangkali bisa bantu, mumpung lagi gak sibuk nih"

"Jadi gini..pas tadi di sekolah,tepatnya di jam pelajaran Shion sensei beliau gak masuk,tapi tuh ninggalin tugas buat kelas saya. Nah,tugasnya itu yang bikin Kanon agak sedikit terbebani. Nyari definisi dari kata cinta beserta sumbernya dari orang-orang yang berbeda. Waktu pengumpulan tugasnya lusa.. disitulah aku ngerasa susah. Takutnya gold saint yang lain gak ada di kuilnya pas aku butuhin."

"Berapa banyak yang harus di penuhin ? " Wajah Saga terlihat serius mendengar perkataan adik kembarnya itu.

"Sesuka hati,sebanyak yang kamu bisa asalkan gak terlalu sedikit,begitu katanya.. "

"Oke,sekarang mending kamu mandi dulu,istirahat,abis itu makan malem baru kita bikin tuh PR. Dari saya juga bisa kan? Saya juga mau loh mengartikan kata cinta. Itumah gampang,asal kamu tau aja ya.. waktu Dokho sensei ngasih tugas bahasa macem gitu aku bisa ngerjain sendiri tanpa ambil pusing,toh kamu juga pasti bisa. Kita kan kembar "

"Muka emang sama,otaknya emang sama juga? "

"eeh..eh ehhh.. bisa lah kalo mau belajar."

"Baiklah.. yaudah deh Kanon istirahat dulu "

"Ya,nanti turun ya pas makan malam"

"Iya,emang menu hari ini apa? "

"Niatnya sih ramen,ikan goring,kentang goring sama milkshake. Suka kan? "

"Iya.. apa aja juga doyan. Udah laper nih "

"Sana deh mandi,Saga masak dulu"

"Mmm.."

Sedikit kekhawatiran Kanon berkurang karena ia telah menemukan orang yang bisa membantunya,Saga. Akhirnya ia mandi dan berbaring sebentar di kasurnya sebelum Saga memanggilnya.

.

.

.

..saat makan malam..

"Ey,kalo di sanctuary gold saintnya lagi pada gak ada,kamu mau gak ke Lost Canvas? "

"Boleh aja sih,emang mau nanya siapa?" Tanya Kanon penasaran

"Albafica ada,Minos ada,Degel ada.. banyak deh, setahuku di sanctuary lagi pada dapet misi jadi kuilnya pasti kosong. Yaudah ittadakimasu!~ "

"..Saga- "

"Yo? "

"Ano..arigatou niisan "

" aah,douita. Sudahlah tidak usah sampai berterima kasih,jangan panggil kakak juga,kurang biasa. Udah makan,makan.. "

" sip.."

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah selesai makan,Saga minta diperlihatkan soal PR Kanon.. tertulis seperti ini..

"_..carilah arti kata atau definisi dari kata 'Cinta' . Setelah itu tuliskan sumber arti kata tersebut dan buatlah sebanyak yang kamu bisa. Dikumpulkan lusa.."_

"Ambil pulpen kamu cepet " suruh Saga setelah beberapa saat mencerna kalimat perintah di buku latihan adiknya

" nih.."

" Ehmm,catet nih. Saga mau yang paling pertama kasih definisi "

" Yah,bolehlah.. ayo cepat katakana "

"Cinta mampu mempererat persahabatan dan persaudaraan di antara kita. Dikala anda mencintai seseorang,anda harus mati bagi ego anda sendiri . Ketakutan dan keinginan anda menutupi pandangan mata batin anda untuk mencintai,jika ada kemauan penuh cinta,setiap orang mampu mengarahkan dirinya kepada kebaikan. Kita bisa belajar tentang cinta dari pengalaman yang kita tahu.." Saga menjelaskan menurut pikirannya saat itu

" Astaga,seorang saga bisa seperti ini? Bukan seperti yang ku kenal. Pasti kiriman puisi cinta Aiolos yah yang membuatmu berfikir puitis,bener gak? "

" Bisa jadi,bisa jadi..ya ya ya ya..ayo kita jalan di sekitar sanctuary mungkin ada yang lagi malem mingguan hahaha. Ini kan sabtu,besok libur kan? Lumayan kalo kita malem mingguan di luar kuil "

"Saga gak ada janji sama Aiolos? " Tanya Kanon spontan

" Engga kok,kamu sendiri seneng tuh mau ketemu sama- "

" Sama siapa? "

"-Rhad-ughhh! Hei! Kenapa kau injak kakiku,baka! "

"Cepat tutup mulutmu,bisa bisa terdengar yang lain. Lagipula- " perkataan Kanon terputus,ia hamper mengungkapkan suatu rahasia

" Lagipula apa? "

"Ahh..nanti kau juga mengerti,akan kuberitahu kalau PR ku sudah selesai semua"

" Daijobu,kita pergi pake jurus kan bukan jalan ? " Tanya Saga

"Ya bolehlah..ayo! "

.

.

Segeralah mereka berdua mengeluarkan cosmonya sedikit,hingga melangkahlah mereka kedalam dimensi mereka. Tak terduga,banyak orang sedang berada di sekitar perpustakaan dan pope hall. Senyuman manis terukir di wajah Kanon. Saga yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum sebentar dan langsung menghilangkan senyumannya sebelum adiknya melihat ia tersenyum.

"OOYY!" teriak Kanon,gold saint lainnya langsung menoleh berlari kecil dan diikuti oleh Saga di belakangnya.

Kanon berlari ke kerumunan Mu,Shaka,Aldebaran dan Deathmask..

"Emm..bantuin bikin PR dong.."

"Jiahh..hari terakhir sekolah,dapet PR?jaman?pasti yang tega kaya gitu Shion sensei yak..wahh kasihan deh lo.." Kata Deathmask sambil meledek Kanon

"Haah..begitulah,ayo cepat!kalo engga gua sumpel tuh mulutlu tuh.."

"Hyaa!galak bener bang. Oke. Kalo gua tebak,PR lu itu definisi definisi gitu yak?! Yahh itu sih tugas gue kemaren,udah selesai dong ueeee ! " Deathmask menjulurkan lidahnya sambil merasa menang.

" Ihh..liat dong "

" Enak saja! " serentak kata Saga dan Deathmask

" Iya iya!gak serius kok. Yaudah cepet DM,lu yang kedua nih" kata Kanon pasrah

" ckckck.. aku di nomer dua,kau tlah menduakanku Kanon sayang.. baiklah,dengar baik baik. Cinta yang suci dimiliki oleh anak yang jujur,polos,sederhana,dan ketidakmampuannya untuk berbohong cinta juga seperti betapa pun banyaknya prestasi anda yang dapat anda raih selama ini,namun ingatlah bahwa suatu saat akan tahu bahwa anda tidak bisa menjadi semuanya. Orang yang terpanggil hatinya untuk mencintai,kaki-kakinya berlari menuju kebenaran. "

" DM,sebentar.. ini udah gue tulis. Buat yang tadi, lu bilang gue sayang? Iyuuuhh… emang gue Aphro apa?! "

" Iya,sorry men. Just kidding. Gue punya definisi khusus buat lu,lu harus denger kalo mau dimasukin ke tugas lu juga boleh " kata Deathmask

"Apaan?"

"Kebersamaan hidup dalam cinta persaudaraan merupakan perwujudan kenyataan keteladanan kasih yang mendamaikan seluruh umat manusia,tunjukkan sikap cintamu pada orang lain bukan karena pujian malainkan demi cinta itu sendiri dan setiap kali kamu ada di dalam cinta yang benar,hati kamu akan dipenuhi oleh suka cita lalu ketika cinta harus menangis,maka tangisannya pun akan tetap manis seperti apa yang telah kau korbankan. Lu punya saudara,yang menurut gua asik buat di ajak curhat. Ya walaupun gua tau lu itu rada rada beda lah sama Saga,tapi ya setidaknya hargailah apa yang dia lakukan walau kadang dia emang gak bisa diajak kompromi karena jalan pikirannya beda. Seorang kakak itu biasanya lebih peka,Cuma cara melakukannya aja yang beda. Jujur,gua ngomong ini karena pas kemaren kemaren gua lewat kuil lu gua denger lu ngebentak-bentak dia kan? Emangnya kenapa sih kalo boleh gua tau? " kata Deathmask setelah ocehannya yang panjang itu.

"Akkh..rasa bersalah gue jadi muncul lagi kan. Itu gara-gara dia buka buku harian gue yang udah gue simpen baik-baik.."

"..terus?"

"Ya gue marahlah tapi dulu sebenernya gua juga pernah ngelakuin itu saking penasarannya sama apa yang dia rasain tiap harinya."

" Saran gue sih simple aja,maaf. Ya..walaupun suatu saat lu bakal ngelakuin banyak kesalahan lagi setidaknya lu minta maaf buat kesalahan lu yang dulu-dulu"

" yosh..thanks ya bro lu ngingetin gue "

" you're welcome sob. Yaudah kita balik ke sana,ntar orang ngira kita pacaran lagi..hii sori gak level lu ama gua.."

" huu sial lu "

Saat sampai kembali di kerumunan Kanon langsung bertanya pada semuanya. Termasuk Camus,Milo,Aphrodite dan yang lainnya yang sedang menikmati indahnya pemandangan rasi bintang yang bertebaran di atas langit sabtu malam Sanctuary. Lama sekali mereka mengatakan pendapat masing-masing hingga terkumpullah semuanya

Menurut aries Mu : "Pelangi-pelangi cinta membentang indah di langit hati manusia tercermin dalam rona wajahnya yang cerah ceria"

Menurut Capricorn Shura : " Lagukanlah tembang cinta dengan merdu di hatimu supaya jiwamu terhibur dari dukalara yang terus memburu. Nyanyian alam adalah nyanyian cinta. Nyanyian hati adalah pujian cinta."

Menurut scorpio Milo : " Sayangku,akulah orang yang tak pernah lelah mendayung perahu kehidupan di lautan cinta. Engkaulah pelabuhan cinta hatiku. Setelah aku lelah nanti, aku akan beristirahat dengan tenang,singgah di dermaga cintamu. Tersenyumlah kekasihku,sebab senyuman adalah luapan kegembiraan hati yang penuh cinta

Menurut virgo Shaka : "alam semesta adalah lukisan tangan tuhan yang penuh cinta. Betapa indah dan mengagumkan. Kita perlu bertelanjang hati di hadapan semesta. Ketabahan hati penuh iman merupakan benteng kuat penuh cinta dalam menghadapi berbagai masalah dan persoalan. Tuhan mencintai kita sejak kita ditetapkan sebagai manusia dan cinta tuhan tiada batasnya. Lihatlah cinta yang anda temukan dengan mata hati,anda akan merasakan kebebasan yang membahagiakan. Kosongkan diri dari segala hal sia-sia,isilah dengan anggur cinta kasih tuhan yang manis dan memuaskan

Menurut Taurus Aldebaran : " jika kamu letih setelah bekerja keras,istirahatlah dengan segera. Nikmatilah waktu-waktu istirahat anda penuh cinta. Sepotong roti diatas meja perjamuan,mengikat diriku,lebih dekat denganmu. Wah kekasihku,engkaulah ayam jantanku. Berkokoklah segera,bangunkan aku sebelum fajar tiba. Cinta : menu kehidupan bercitarasa tinggi yang tidak ada matinya

Menurut leo Aiolia : "Ego memang cerdik,tetapi ia suka membandingkan,bersaing,memaksa,dan suka memanipulasi dalam ambisinya. Hal-hal tersebut bertentangan dengan sikap hidup penuh cinta karena jika tak tercapai, ia akan menderita

Menurut sagitarius Aiolos : "jika semua orang punya hati penuh cinta,dunia akan damai dan terimalah anugrah cinta,nikmati buah-buah manisnya"

Menurut aquarius Camus : " cinta mengatasi segala kebencian,iri,dengki,keserakahan juga dendam"

Menurut pisces Aphrodite : " berhati-hatilah dengan hidup anda! Jangan sampai anda terjerat oleh orang lain dengan cinta palsunya!"

Kanon merasa lelah,tangannya sudah pegal menulis. Entah berapa lembar yang sudah ia habiskan. Ia berhenti sejenak dan menunda pekerjaannya untuk beberapa saat. Saat melirik jam, sekarang masih pukul 20.00 tentunya semua masih berada di luar menandakan kegiatan besok tak begitu serius. Kanon melirik juga saudara kembarnya. Seperti memasang wajah lirih,sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Aiolos di anak tangga. Kanon terus saja berfikir tentang perkataan Deathmask. Terngiang di otaknya,ia pun pada akhirnya merebahkan dirinya di atas lantai depan pope hall. Kata cinta banyak yang sudah Kanon catat dalam bukunya,mencerna kata demi kata,kalimat demi kalimat akhirnya tanpa sadar keluarlah air asin dari sudut matanya yang indah,seindah mata yang Saga miliki. Jika direnungkan,ia tak pernah berbagi rasa sayang yang di sebut sebagai cinta dengan kakaknya itu. Selalu saja bentakkan,ejekkan,kata-kata yang lebih kasar dan pedas melebihi marahnya Saga padanya. Saga memang selalu diam,diam bukan berarti tak memikirkan apapun. Pikirannya jauh lagi masuk ke dalamnya. Muncul beberapa pertanyaan di benaknya. Dendamkah ia pada Kanon? Apa Saga tidak risih? Apa-apa Saga.. padahal ia juga sibuk. Tak satu kelas pula,eskul berbeda,semuanya berbeda. Tidak pernah mengobrol lebih dari lima belas menit setiap harinya,karena setiap Kanon bangun pagi,Saga pasti sudah berangkat lebih dulu. Setelah ia menyadari semuanya,ia pun berdiri kembali mencari para bronze saint dan meminta pendapat mereka tentang cinta. Kanon yakin,bahasa yang mereka gunakan pasti lebih sederhana dan mudah di mengerti. Mulailah ia melangkah kearah Ikki berada.

" hai,phoenix!"

"ya"

"aku minta pendapatmu,sama seperti yang lainnya tadi"

"baiklah,menurutku sih cinta yang alami seperti matahari dan panasnya,laut dan gelombangnya,api dan cahayanya…meenurutku itu saja. Aku tak pandai berkata-kata. Aku adalah saint,bukan seorang penyair"

"oke,thanks"

Ia berlari ke arah Shun,sambil melambaikan tangannya

"cepat Shun waktuku tak banyak"

"iya aku tau. Cinta memutuskan rantai-rantai ketergantungan dan ketidak jujuran dalam hidup ini juga member ampunan bukan dendam"

Kanon melebarkan matanya mencari sosok Shiryu dan Hyoga

"ooyyy cepat" kata Kanon

"aahh iya aku dulu ya,sepertinya anda harus berjalan sendiri untuk menemukan cinta" kata Shiryu

"udah? Itu doang? Sahut Kanon

"iya,Tanya Hyoga saja kalau mau panjang"

"Hyo,cepet.."

" Lihatlah batin anda yang terus bergerak untuk mencinta. Betapa indahnya, ia mengubah seekor bebek menjadi angsa putih yang sempurna…akhhh inspirasiku gak ada lagi. Nyambung gak sih yang aku omongin? Ahh aku tak peduli pokoknya masukan saja ke daftarmu" jawab Hyoga

"yaudah ga apa,thanks semuanya"

"douita" balas Hyoga dan Shiryu

.

.

.

Kanon kembali menatap apa yang ia tulis di dalam bukunya,tanpa sadar ia menundukan kepala dan mengingat sesuatu. Meremas tepi bukunya, ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya kembali dan membuang napas panjang berjalan menuju kakaknya di sudut lain yang sedang berbincang dengan Aiolos. Kanon memberitahu kalau urusannya di sini telah selesai dan akan melanjutkan ke tempat berikutnya. Saga pun paham dan berpamitan kepada sahabatnya itu. Mereka pun berlalu..

.

.

Ketika sepulangnya dari Lost canvas Kanon mendapatkan banyak. Minos lah yang memberikan paling panjang, sepanjang milik Shaka. Minos selalu mengutarakan arti kata tersebut dengan menyelipkan banyak kata mawar,duri,tan tajam. Ia merasa salut kepada anak kembar di sana, Thanatos dan Hypnos. Kenapa? Karena Thanatos begitu akrab dengan kakaknya yang pendiam dan kadang suka diam dengan seribu bahasa. Minos,Aiacos dan Rhadamanthys juga. Banyak yang bisa ia pelajari. Akhirnya Kanon memutuskan tidak berlama-lama di sana, hari semakin malam. Pasti semua merasa lelah walau dikata ini malam minggu. Akhirnya,dengan perasaan lega juga lelah sampailah mereka di depan kuil Gemini. Kanon akan menyimpulkan seluruh definisi tersebut dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Saga yang sudah mengantuk masuk ke kamar lebih dulu. Kanon akan menyusul setelah ia menghabiskan sekaleng soda yang ia ambil dari kulkas. Tak ingin berlama-lama di ruang televisi, Kanon pun naik menuju kamarnya sekaligus kakaknya. Melihat keadaan saudaranya sudah tertidur pulas,ia pun ikut masuk ke dalam selimut dan tidur menghadap ke Saga. Ia perhatikan seluruh permukaan wajah Saga. Kelopak matanya yang tertutup,hidungnya,alis,bibir dan ia melihat sesuatu yang janggal dan tak biasa ia lihat sebelumnya. Lintasan bekas air mata yang telah mengering. Mengucek matanya,memastikan bahwa ia tak salah lihat. Benar,tak ada yang salah. Itu memang asli. Sepertinya Kanon tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Minta maaf kepadanya,juga bertanya kepada Aiolos. Lelah,ia pun jatuh tertidur.

Pagi yang cerah menghiasi sanctuary,kicauan burungnya,hitungan angka para saint yang sedang berlatih,keramaian kota Athens dan suara gemercik air di kamar mandi menyambut Kanon di pagi hari minggu ini. Sedikit peregangan ia lakukan dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah Saga keluar dari sana.

Setelah mandi,Kanon sengaja tidak turun ke bawah dan menulis di meja belajarnya menyusun kata demi kata membuat karya sastra yang mungkin di sebut dengan puisi,walau ia tak tahu menggunakan ungkapan yang benar atau tidak,mencoba menulis rapi dengan pulpen hitamnya yang bertinta sangat pekat, goresan demi goresan membuat ukiran unik di tepi kertas memberikan kesan tersendiri dan tidak lupa ia menggambar lambang zodiak Gemini di tengah bawah kertasnya. Terakhir ia menumpahkan semua kata-kata yang membendung di benaknya,menumpahkan seluruh emosi dan perasaan. Terukir di sana orat oretan yang sedikit tidak jelas tetapi,tidak mengurangi perasaan sayangnya dalam karangan tersebut.

_**Teruntuk panutanku,ayahku,sekaligus kakakku,Saga.**_

_**Ingin ku ungkapkan suatu rasa yang selalu kurasakan**_

_**Entah itu sayang atau benci**_

_**Entah benar,bisa juga salah,**_

_**Ia diriku yang lain,**_

_**Ia cerminan diriku,**_

_**Ia adalah aku yang lain,**_

_**Ia panutanku,**_

_**Ia memang egois dan selalu menginginkan kekuasaan,**_

_**Di dalam lubuk hatinya..**_

_**Tersimpan rasa kasih yang besar**_

_**Termasuk untukku yang jahat ini**_

_**Saat aku bisa..**_

_**Mengartikan sebuah kata "cinta"**_

_**Disanalah aku sadar**_

_**Betapa aku mencintaimu**_

_**Kakakku yang sempurna**_

_**Tak ada yang seperti ia**_

_**Suatu saat aku ingin berdiri dan bersanding bersamanya di depan pintu keberhasilan**_

_**Ribuan kata ingin ku ungkapkan,**_

_**Tapi mulutku selalu pelu**_

_**Bagai orang gagu**_

_**Maafkan aku ya ,kak**_

_**Dengan semua keegoisanku,**_

_**Kesombonganku,**_

_**Dan seluruh perbuatan burukku..**_

_**Kadang memang aku kekanakkan**_

_**Tapi tidak akan aku ulangi lagi**_

_**Berusaha akan ku hindari**_

_**Maaf kalau selalu buatmu menangis,**_

_**Maaf kalau aku jahat,**_

_**Maaf aku yang tak sopan,**_

_**Maaf aku yang merepotkan,**_

_**Karena aku bukanlah dirimu..**_

_**Yang telah dewasa sempurna**_

_**Aku hanya pengikut**_

_**Yang mencoba segera menjadi seorang yang dewasa.**_

_**Satu hal yang ingin ku ungkapkan**_

_**Untuk semua yang kau berikan**_

_**Terima kasih,kakak.**_

_**.. Kanon .. **_

"Haah..akhirnya selesai memang tidak pandai. Yang penting kan udah usaha,aku taruh di mejanya dia aja deh,pasrti nanti kan dia juga beresin buku. Sekarang sarapan ahh!.."

.

.

.

Saat Saga merasa bosan di hari liburnya,ia berniat untuk mengerjakan hal-hal lain di mejanya. Ia melihat sesuatu terjepit buku novelnya yang belum selesai dibacanya kemarin. Langsung saja saga menarik kertas itu dan membacanya. Saga tersenyum membacanya,ia berniat membalasnya dengan cara yang sama. Mungkin puisi karangannya akan sedikit keluar tema tetapi,akan cocok untuk adiknya itu. Pada akhirnya Saga tahu cara mengisi waktunya yang ia bilang bosan.

"Sejak kapan anak ini bisa menulis seperti ini. Kukira ia bodoh dalam hal seperti ini. Mungkin karena definisi-definisi yang ia dapatkan tadi malam membuat otaknya bekerja.. hmmp! Aku juga bisa,sedikit pujian mungkin tak terlalu buruk ?"

_**Aku yang lain**_

_**Menyatu dengan mentari senja**_

_**Indah,sangat indah**_

_**Tebaran bunga terhampar**_

_**Wangi pekat harum baunya**_

_**Belasan bahkan puluhan**_

_**Aku bisa menerawang**_

_**Warna-warni bunga**_

_**Bak jalanan di surga**_

_**Bidadari atau bidadara**_

_**Kepakkan sayap rapuhnya ia mendekat padaku**_

_**Seakan member isyarat**_

_**Bahwa keindahan akan berakhir**_

_**Hari berubah gelap**_

_**Matahari berganti bulan**_

_**Indah menawan menenangkan**_

_**Berdiri karena gugusan bintang**_

_**Aroma bunga cepat menghilang **_

_**Layu dan berganti di esok pagi**_

_**Waktu menuntutku pulang**_

_**Untuk beranjak ke dalam mimpi**_

_**Dalam mimpi,ada bayangmu**_

_**Menawan hingga menyiksa diriku**_

_**Teringat kau tak bisa kumiliki**_

_**Adalah impian yang menyesakkan**_

_**Semakin ku berlari dalam mimpi**_

_**Dapat kuraihmu dengan anganku**_

_**Semakin ku berlari dalam dunia**_

_**Pupuslah semua asaku**_

_**Hingga ku terjaga**_

_**Kusadar itu hanya kembang tidur**_

_**Yang melambungkan pikiran**_

_**Lalu jatuhkan ke laut mati**_

_**Tenggelam hingga ke dasar**_

_**Membunuh secara perlahan**_

_**Hingga uluran tangan seseorang**_

_**Membawaku ke darat**_

_**Ia biasa,tak bersayap**_

_**Ya,hanya manusia**_

_**Tapi tidak dengannya**_

_**Hati dan pikiran sungguh berbeda**_

_**Ia menuntunku**_

_**Merawatku**_

_**Dan membantuku**_

_**Kembali ke lintasan tujuan**_

_**Tahukah kalian siapa dia?**_

_**Ia diriku yang lain**_

_**Cerminan diriku**_

_**Saudara kembarku**_

_**Pernah kuingat masaku**_

_**Aku kakak,dia adik**_

_**Dengan selisih sempit**_

_**Aku tumbuh bersamanya**_

_**Terkadang diriku bertanya**_

_**Kapan aku berjumpa lagi**_

_**Karena kita telah berbeda**_

_**Menempuh jalan,tujuan tak sama**_

_**Tak seutuhnya pinang dibelah dua**_

_**Karna kami berbeda**_

_**Bagai siang tak berjumpa dengan malam**_

_**Jauh dari kata sama**_

_**Kubaca realita**_

_**Kami tentu sedarah,bukan setengah**_

_**Punya sedikit persamaan**_

_**Walau ku tahu tak seberapa**_

_**Seburuk apapun ia **_

_**Akan kubuat lebih**_

_**Lebih sebaik dari sifatku**_

_**Saling melengkapi yang kami butuhkan**_

_**Aku memaafkanmu**_

_**Jadi maafkanlah aku juga**_

_**Satu hal yang harus kau ingat**_

_**Akupun tak sempurna**_

_**.. Saga ..**_

" Haa..selesai juga nih,di taruh dimana ya biar dia liat? Hmm coba aku lihat.. akan ku tempelkan saja di kursinya, ini pasti mencolok bukan? Sekarang waktunya bersantai di atas kasur sambil menghabiskan sisa halaman novel baruku yang belum terbaca. "

.

.

Sore telah datang kembali. Burung hantu mulai muncul dengan matanya yang besar, matahari sore melukiskan langit dengan lembayung senja. Kanon dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju kuilnya. Bermain seharian dengan Deathmask adalah hal yang menyenangkan, memang gila sekali kalau soal menghabiskan waktu hingga mereka melewatkan makan siang yang dapat mengganjal perut dan menjaga tubuh mereka dari rasa lapar. Sampailah Kanon di kuil sekaligus rumahnya. Terlihat sosok Saga sedang menonton televisi menunggu dirinya kembali untuk makan malam.

.

" Kanon,sudah pulang?"

" Aaa.. iya belum makan?"

" Ya belum lah, malah sejak tadi siang "

" kenapa tidak makan sendiri?" Tanya Kanon penasaran

".. tidak enak bukan makan sendirian,dan aku yakin kau belum makan karena sibuk bermain dengan si cancer itu. Ngomong-ngomong.. terima kasih ya,puisinya. Bagus."

'Kanon tersentak,antara senang dan malu. Puisinya ternyata secepat itu diketahuinya. Dengan cepat ia menormalkan detak jantungnya yang barusaja seperti terkena hantaman'

"ohh,iya sama-sama. Itu Cuma pengen buat aja."

" Yakin? "

" iyaa! Ah udah mending kita makan sekarang. Lapar.."

" hmm baiklah "

.

.

Saat malam sekitar pukul 21.00 , Kanon membereskan buku pelajarannya. Ia melihat sesuatu menggantung di senderan kursinya. Sebuah puisi sepanjang dua halaman itu ia baca, hatinya senang bukan main. Langsung saja ia memeluk kakaknya yang sedang berusaha menyisir rambutnya yang basah akibat keramas yang ia lakukan saat mandi. Kanon memeluk dan mencium pipi kakaknya. Melonpat-lompat kegirangan dan dibalas dengan ukiran senyuman dari saudara kembarnya yang sedari tadi merasa berat akibat adiknya yang menggantungkan tangan di lehernya.

" Saga,makasih ya. Maafin juga" kata Kanon

" iya gak apa-apa,namanya manusia juga banyak salah." Jawab Saga enteng

" puisinya bagus dan lebih panjang,ternyata apa yang dikatakan dalam puisi kamu itu benar. Walau kata-katanya lebih sukar tapi aku mengerti "

" baiklah kalau kamu mengerti, karena biasanya suatu ungkapan, arti dan sebagainya itu datang dari hati" Saga menunjuk ke dada kiri Kanon dimana jantung terletak

" saya akan jaga baik-baik semua yang ada di hati saya sendiri,jadi Saga juga lakukan hal yang sama kan? "

"yaiyalah.. emangnya mau di taruh dimana lagi?"

"yaa..di hati sagitarius,mungkin?"

" halaah..sudahlah. Sudah malam. Istirahatlah besok kan sekolah tau "

" daijobu niisan "

" oyasumi.."

" hai' "

END

.

.

A/N : halo,gimana fanfic saya? Apa banyak typonya? Salah kata ? jelekkah ? atau garing ? hmm saya sedikit bingung saat meluapkan cerita yang berputar di otak saya kalau udah berada di depan komputer. Ditambah lagi kalau habis posting fic selalu kata-katanya banyak yang hilang, padahal saya yakin udah benar dengan ketikan saya. Kritik dan saran? Silahkan me review . thank you.


End file.
